


WHO YOU GONNA CALL?

by CarrieWrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites
Summary: Mike and Jess wonders if El could go trick-or-treating as a ghost since no one could see her. El hopes she can, so they can be reunited again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trick or Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045769) by [OTTSTF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF). 



"Hey, El. Day three-hundred and forty-four. If you're there, please let us know. We promise we won't tell anybody, just give us a sign."

A sigh is heard before a new voice pops up.

It's female.

And it's heavily accented.

"Hola, El. It's me. I'm sleeping over at Mike's today...again."

A chuckle bursts from the boy, the Colombian glaring at him before giving him back his Supercomm.

"Anyways, it's Halloween soon. It's a holiday where we dress up and decorate everything to be scary, like ghosts or skeletons. My mom and I went shopping for my costume today. We're all dressing as the Ghostbusters- ow!"

Mike glared at Jess who had elbowed him, rolling his eyes before saying;

"Correction, me and the BOYS are dressing up as the Ghostbusters while Jess is dressing as the Marshmallow Monster."

"Yeah, there are no girl Ghostbusters, it's such bullshit." Jess sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, the Ghostbusters are guys from a movie...we wish we could show you."

Jess frowned, looking down as he continued;

"But basically, they hunt and catch ghosts as their job and..."

He freezes, his eyes widening, causing Jess to look confused.

"Mike?"

He turns to Jess, grinning.

"Jess, what if El could come trick-or-treating, I mean if she's out there? She could dress up with the Ghostbuster dynamic we have planned!"

Jess widened her eyes, a grin stretching on her face.

"Oh my god, that's actually a great plan Mike! If she's hiding from the bad men or my parents or something...then maybe she could dress up for Halloween! No one would recognize her! She could come trick-or-treating with us!" Jess says excitedly.

"And maybe...maybe I could try to sort something with my mom to let her stay with me or..."

He turns to her again, his grin widening.

"Maybe she could come live with you! So you don't have to be alone most nights since you're basically living in your house all alone now."

It was a subject that they had tried to avoid talking with the Party, Jess saying it was better that way, but, Mike knew that Jess was lonely when she had to go back to her house. So of course, he suggested that El could live with her.

And the face she made at the suggestion made it worth it, seeing her face beaming up at the thought.

She grabs the Supercomm and excitedly speaks of the plan to El.

"You could go as a ghost! A ghost outfit is really simple Once, all you need is a white sheet that covers you completely, hanging just above your feet so you can still walk. Then you just cut out two holes where your eyes are, and that’s a ghost costume. It'd be so perfect! The boys could say that they..."

Jess paused, not wanting to use the word _captured_ , knowing her background.

"They could say that they _found_ us, which, in our case, is true in some shape or form." Jess laughs, remembering how she befriended the boys, Mike, especially when they found her being called all those latin slurs and dragging her away from the asshole 7-year-olds.

"You could come trick-or-treating with us! It'd be so amazing!" she sighed.

Mike takes the supercomm, grinning as well.

"Oh, man. El, if you're out there, please, try to find us. We shouldn't be too far from my house - you'd probably hear Dustin and Lucas shouting like always anyway."

They laugh, Jess, laying her head on Mike's shoulder as he threw his head back, both giggling.

When they calmed down, they daydreamed of the possibility of seeing El again in her ghost costume, finding themselves smiling at the thought.

“I really hope you make it.” Mike finally says, causing Jess to look at him and back at the Supercomm. “Anyway, we need to go to bed. Goodnight El. I hope you’re okay, and I really hope you can come back someday.”

"Yeah, El. I hope you come back someday. Buenas noches."

They wait a moment as the Supercomm's static continues to play before Mike retracts the Supercomms antenna, lowering the volume knob to off.

X

El snaps out of the Void, taking off her blindfold.

She finds herself smiling, not just at the thought of Halloween and trick-or-treating, but at the thought of seeing Mike and Jessie again without making them in danger.

She smiles at the memory of seeing them excitedly talking about the possibility of her returning for Halloween, both of them laughing as they made fun of Dustin and Lucas.

It was the first time in a while she saw them in a good mood, and she doesn't want that to go to waste.

She just HOPES that Hopper would agree so she can meet them again.

She falls asleep, and a flashback dream - as Jessie calls them - appears of her and Jessie, but it's a good one this time.

Instead of her screaming and crying and Jessie running to save her - like it usually is - it's them dancing to Juan Gabriel's _Te Voy a Olvidar_ in Jessie's room in the lab, both twirling around and laughing.

And a smile appears on _**their**_ lips as _**they**_ sleep.

X

When she wakes up the next morning, she immediately finds herself a spare sheet, finds a pair of scissors, and throws the sheet over her, and carefully marks where her eyes are with said scissors. Taking the sheet off, she then expands the two holes, making plenty of room for her to see through.

Looking at herself with the outfit on in her small mirror, she smiles behind the cloth. It hid her face completely. Nobody would recognize her. She could find Mike and Jessie, reveal herself to them, maybe the others as long as they don’t go and shout her name, and then go ‘trick-or-treating’ with them.

She couldn't wait for Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El convinces Hopper to allow her to go Trick-Or-Treating.

The day finally arrives.

El wakes up smiling at the remembrance that Halloween was today.

She gets out of her bed and goes to her dresser, pulling her clothes and the sheet she had cut.

She quickly gets dressed and tosses the sheet over her head, turning to the mirror in her room.

It looks absolutely perfect.

She creeps out her bedroom, tiptoeing as quietly as possible before coming behind Hopper, standing still as a smile creeps on her face as he turns and jumps at the scare she caused him to have.

"Oh, Jesus!"

"Ghost," she informs him, grinning at him.

"Yeah, I see that."

"Halloween," she says, hoping he'll catch the hint.

"Sure is. But right now, it's breakfast, okay? Come on, let's eat."

"Trick-or-Treat." she finally says, causing Hopper to turn to her, stopping his actions.

She has her fingers crossed for a positive answer.

"You wanna go trick-or-treating?" he asks.

She nods her head.

"Are you serious?"

"They wouldn't see me."

"Who wouldn't?"

"The bad men," she says as if it was obvious.

"No."

Her smile drops.

"But-"

"No, kid."

"But they- I'd stay hidden under here."

"It's too much of a risk."

"Not stupid." she immediately uses, staring at Hopper right in the eyes, to show how serious she was about this.

"I stay under here. If trouble, I run, wait, then come back here when safe."

He sighs, dropping his head, rubbing his forehead.

"You know why I don't want you going out, kid?"

"Not safe," she says, understanding him. "But, I'll be careful."

"I know that kid. I know you would be careful. You're not stupid, but..."

Hopper pauses, sighing.

"I just don't want to lose you okay? You've honestly become like a daughter to me. I couldn't bear it now."

El smiles at his words, ducking her head down in a shy way, blushing softly.

She lifts the sheet from her head, walking to him and giving him a small hug.

"You're like a papa to me...a GOOD papa," she says, adding the last part.

Hopper smiles at that, her confession reminding him of another memory.

**_"Jesus, Papa Hopper, don't worry! I'm not going to do anything stupid like that ever again! I promise!"_ **

"You won't lose me." El continues, looking at him. "Please? Can I go?"

He sighed, about to deny again, but when he looked down at her begging eyes, he hesitated.

He's starting to think that Jessica and El might be related by how much he sees Jess in El and how much he sees El in Jess.

Then again...he's heard of El's flashback-dreams she has about her and Jessica from when they were in the lab together.

He sighs again.

“I can’t exactly take you with me, kid. I don’t have a kid, not for real anyway. It’d be a bit suspicious for me to be suddenly taking a kid out trick-or-treating."

"I can go with Mike and Jessie!" she says, hope in her tone.

"You-"

He pauses, his eyes landing on the sheet in her hands.

"This was all their suggestion, wasn't?" he realizes, pointing at the sheet.

She blushes, nodding.

"I should've known." he sighs.

He runs the scenario through his head about letting El go with Mike and Jessica.

He knows that she's not stupid and can trust her to behave, to keep low. He's sure he can trust Mike and Jessica to do the same as well.

Can he trust the rest of them though?

If he could talk to Mike and Jessica first, have them be introduced to El first and they can decide if the others can be trusted to keep quiet, maybe this could work.

He knows he'll be dead afraid and anxious while she's out, constantly worrying...as if he doesn't worry enough with Jessica and her abusive fuckers that she has for parents that could return at any moment.

He'd set a strict curfew and demand that Mike and Jessica bring her to a meeting place at said time.

'They'd probably beg to know where we've been all this time.' he suddenly thinks, remembering how Jessica would go nonverbal for a day because of a flashback-nightmare that caused El to sob in her pillow the night of said flashback-nightmare.

Not to mention that one time he had seen Mike in the station for attempting to steal a copy of _Carrie_ by Stephen King in the bookstore, a defeated and sad glance in his face.

Yeah...maybe...maybe it's time for them to find out. Just Mike and Jessica though.

"Alright, fine." he caves, causing El to light up, her grin stretching up to her eyes.

"But, listen to me. And listen good, okay?"

She nods.

"I will talk to Mike and Jessica first. You'll stay back. Once I've decided if it's safe, you can show yourself. They can know who you are. The others..."

He sighs, knowing by the way Jessica talks about them (especially that Henderson kid), that they were LOUD.

"That's up to them if they can trust them to keep quiet."

El nods her head, her grin stretching wider.

"You stay with Mike and Jessica at all times. I want them to bring you back to me by nine, okay?"

Her head tilts up as she thinks of what nine PM looks like on a digital clock, to tell Mike and Jessie.

"9-0-0?" she asks.

"Yeah, nine PM. No later or I'll go absolutely insane."

“Nine. Promise.”

He sighs, closing his eyes as he sucks up the fear of finally letting her out.

"Okay, kid. If Mike and Jessica promise to stick to those rules too, this can work.”

She bursts into sobs, her grin widening as she hugs him tight, burying her face in his chest.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

This was it!!

She's FINALLY going to see Mike and Jessie in real life!

"Whoa, easy!' he laughs, though he's secretly happy to see that she's in a good mood.

Those days were rare.

VERY RARE.

“You’ve been so good all this time, it’s about time you finally get a bit of a treat.”

She pulls from her embrace, wiping her happy tears.

"Thank you!"

She tugs on his shirt, pulling him down to her level, and places a kiss on his cheek.

She doesn't really think of it, but she's seen the gesture on TV plenty of times...and received it plenty of times from Jess so the concept of it has been worked into her head for a while.

As she runs off, Hopper is stunned. He raises back up slowly, watching her run to the bathroom, likely to sort herself already.

He can't help but feel stunned at the kiss.

She's never done it before...

The thought of affection hasn't crossed his mind, but, now she's so happy, so excited, that she might have done it out of natural instinct.

Yes, Hopper admits, there's a tear under his eye.

It's been so long since he's felt fatherly love or received daughterly love...

No...

That's a lie...

A particular Colombian brunette kissing his cheek after receiving a gift from him (a huge Colombian flag that now hangs over her bed in her room) for her 13th birthday comes to mind.

But even then, it's been a while since he received daughterly love and now, that's exactly what he received.

He can't help it.

The smile on his face is huge as he runs his fingers over where she’d kissed.

He doesn't regret his decision in the slightest, even if he's going to be in a panic when she goes out later.

She's SO happy.

Now, he can’t wait to see the three of their faces as he allows them to meet, for the first time in nearly a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, am I not the ONLY one who's DEAD OVER THE DAMN TEASER?!
> 
> FINN'S AND MILLIE'S HEIGHT DIFFERENCE THO!!
> 
> S3 MILEVEN IS GOING TO KILL ME!!!


End file.
